GAMBLORD
"I can't believe resident mod Gamblord was a failure all along" - HEUGH1 Gamblord (short for The Overlord of All The Gambs and What Not) is one of Barrold's moderators. He resides in ɐᴉlɐɹʇsn∀. Gamby like the Kingdom Hammy, so much so that he had a seven hour long stream with Kremliy Brembles explaining the lore of the series. Gamb was happily married to an Italian TTS, she is now married to Rina. Christening Gamb obtained his current identity when he was intercepted at a checkpoint while he was trying to cross the border into The House of Barry following the Great British-OwO War to evangelize about the life and work of Sora. He was initially disallowed entrance due to his lack of a last name. Following this, he showered the officers in obscenities in a thick uɐᴉlɐɹʇsnɐ accent. The officers, unable to understand him, interpreted some of his words as 'Lord' which they entered as his last name. He eventually accepted and developed the moniker. This was later adapted into a major motion picture. His True Colors While he seemed like a pretty cool dude previously, this has recently been revealed to have all been but a ruse. He is actually a dictator, starting his stronghold of power within our very own Chat. In his reign, there is to be no say from the citizenry, and any and all mention of our lord and savior, Puptime, was to meet with brutal opposition. To ensure that Puptime could not rally an army of their own, they were forcefully silenced and taken from the public eye, to whereabouts unknown. A Resistance leader of sorts, Nat the Wizard, vowed to gather an army to overthrow the tyrannous rule of the Gamb. While he initially faced good results, with plenty of recruits willing to avenge Puptime. However, the resistance largely grew bored very quickly, making the leader look like even more of a racing madman than usual somehow. However, despite it's dwindling numbers, the Resistance continued on. Shortly after the mass agreement of boredom, Gamb realized he had to step up his dictatorial game if he was to completely squash any and all who dared to oppose him. As such, he henceforth would eliminate any and all who would even mention his Holy Puppy-ness. This, unfortunately, slaughtered what remained of the Resistance, killing most and scattering the survivors too far apart to remain effective. He had to say on the matter, ":)", truly sage advice in these trying times. Triva, it's pretty dope, go jump in a moat *His favorite game of all time is Kingdom Hearts: Union Cross *Suffers from the condition known as "Donkey Shits". Quote, my favorite Cave Story * "IT'S MY HYUCK IN A BOX barrHyuck" * "Sora donald and goofy all share one braincell and goofy is the only one allowed to use it" * "I know you're happy and I don't want you to be happy." * "oh bother, piglet, i keep trying to grab the honey, but i'm dummy thicc, and the clap from my asscheeks keeps alerting the bees that i'm here" * "Tim Buckley is my favorite Koopa Kid." * "WHO THE HELL GAVE T-POSING XEHANORT HIS DRIVERS LICENCE" * "only idiots bottom" * "quote manipulation is my favorite joke" ** "There's nothing you can do to make me say that." * "wrow eggman is gonna take over the world by stealing all the vaccines" * "BARRY TOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR CURDLED PEES" * "because he's in the shrek zone!" * "i kill someone, who cares" * "wake up and smell the yiff" * "thats the sound of Atlas jerking off @BarryIsStreaming" * "DON'T JUMP THROUGH MY PEE PEE HOLE!" * "anyone who uses light mode is a cop" * "Treat your voice actors well, or I'll come after you." * "I just don't know who Barry is" * "I'm fucking Barry." * "Stop giving me poop; I will rewind this fucking table." * "who doesnt love a bit of mpreg squirrel in their life" * "thats right barry JERK THOSE BALLS" * "this song slaps my tiddies" * "Barry's on �� �� ��~" * "MR JOHN J TWITCH HELLO WHAT THE FUCK" * "I'm a fucking Boomer." * "SHOW DIDDY'S TAINT HYPERCLAP" * "YK, YAOI KONG, HIS COCONUT DONG CAN FIRE IN SPURTS." * "I'll be your fucking meme slave." * "I was fine with you not killing France, but then Mackz gave them Area 51." * "Just because the ice cream truck killed people doesn't make it evil." * "Continuing on from someone grabbing their dick and then their hands becoming their dick..." * "the doctor said im not allowed to have any more calcium because otherwise my skeleton will become too powerful and will burst from its flesh prison" * "JERK YOURSELF OFF, IT'S NOT GAY IF IT'S YOURSELF" * "THERES A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TALKING ABOUT EDGING AND TALKING ABOUT JACKING YOUR DREAM CLONE OFF" * "Fuck isn't a color." * "TREE GOT A BOOTY LIKE POW" * "evolve charmander by spitting in its mouth" * "Maybe I could pimp you out, Puppet Barry" Category:Mods